theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Dance of the Yodeling Cebu Lips
The Dance of the Yodeling Cebu Lips is a non-existent silly song from "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown." It was mixed up with Dance of the Cucumber, The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps, The Song of the Cebú and Love My Lips. However, when the Astonishing Contraption of Silliness malfunctions again, this time bringing up a non-existent Silly Song, and Pa stops the countdown, saying that something must be be wrong with the Astonishing Contraption of Silliness, before using a wooden mallet to fix it up again. Dialogue * Contraption: Number seven. The Dance of the Yodeling Cebu Lips. * Pa Grape: Hold It! Stop the Countdown!! Uh, I don't understand. There must be some mistake! I think perhaps the Astonishing Contraption of Silliness may need some recalibrating. This oughta do it. Trivia * It was Mixed with The Dance of the Cucumber, The Yodeling Veternarian of the Alps, The Song of the Cebu & I Love my Lips. Songs * The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * Haman's Song (from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) * Oh Santa! (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) * My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) * LarryBoy Theme Song (from Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space) * The Song of the Water Buffalo Who Don't Love Cebu with Yodeling Lips (from Drawn with the Wind!) * Rumor Weed Song (from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) * Lost Puppies (from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) * Hope's Song (from An Easter Carol) * Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky) Features See here. VHS Edit Edit Opening Edit Edit # 2005-11 FBI Warning # Sony Wonder logo # LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Trailer # Gideon: Tuba Warrior Behind the Scenes Teaser # The Lone Stranger Teaser # Why We Do, What We Do Bumper Closing Edit Edit # LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Video Game Trailer # Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Trailer # Lord of the Beans Trailer # Worship Songs Trailer # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Trailer # VeggieTales Lessons Promo # Sony Wonder Website Bumper DVD Edit Edit * Studio Store Previews Edit Edit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Veggie Library * Worship Songs = VeggieTales Sing ��-Alongs The Water �� Buffalo �� Song �� = Songs �� * Oh No! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared ��?) * Good Morning George (from Rack, Shack and Benny) * The Forgiveness Song �� (from the God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) * Billy Joe McGuffrey (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ��) * My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) * You Were In His Hand (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared ��?) * The Water �� Buffalo �� Song �� (from Where's God When I'm Scared ��?) * Oh Lone Stranger (from Moe and the Big Exit) * Larry's High Silk Hat �� (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) * My Day Bonus Song �� (from "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!") = VeggieTales Sing ��-Alongs His Cheeseburger �� = Songs �� # His Cheeseburger �� (from Madame Blueberry ��) # Together (from Celery Night Fever) # Dance �� of the Cucumber �� (from Rack, Shack and Bemny) # Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess) # Rock On, LarryBoy (from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) # Salesmunz Rap (from Madame Blueberry ��) # Some Veggies Went To Sea (from the God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) # First Big Break (from The Star ⭐ of Christmas ��) # Larry's Blues (from Duke and the Great Pie War) # Share of Friends (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) VeggieTales Sing ��-Alongs Larry's High Silk Hat �� Songs �� Category:Songs Category:VHS �� Category:Prototype Versions